


One in a Million

by Lumelska



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelska/pseuds/Lumelska
Summary: Tony Stark grew up surrounded completely by Captain America; it felt like he knew everything about the guy already.But never, in a million years, will Tony Stark be ready of Captain America, marching with grim determination to askhim, of all people, on a goddamndate.





	One in a Million

Tony Stark grew up with Captain America plushies and dolls and pajamas decorating his bed and wrapped around his arms. Tony Stark grew up with Captain America memorabilia decorating his house more than his childhood photos ( ~~which is none~~ ). Tony Stark grew up with Peggy Carter, who will tell him bedtime stories about the brave Steve Rogers so often every Captain America’s adventures were etched permanently into his brain. Tony Stark grew up with the Howling Commandos, who told the stories of Captain America as they laughed boisterously or cried in sorrow, there’s no in between.

Tony Stark grew up with stories of Captain America, the living legend. Of Captain America, sickly and frail, applying for the army again and again because he wanted to help the world to become a better place. Of Captain America, righteous and truthful, marching against the HYDRA base to save his captured best friend. Of Captain America, brave and self-sacrificing, diving his plane into the Arctic to save the whole world from being nuked. Of Captain America, waking up 70 years later, ready to lift his shield once more to defend the world again.

Tony Stark grew up surrounded completely by Captain America; it felt like he knew everything about the guy already.

But never, in a million years, will Tony Stark be ready of Captain America, marching with grim determination to ask _him_ , of all people, on a goddamn _date_.

Steve had gone to him that day in his workshop, and Tony didn’t suspect anything since, well. The guy had practically come to his workshop almost every single day now, sketching in his worn-out, well-loved sketchbook that Steve refused to let him see no matter how Tony had asked and bribed him for it.

But then Steve had marched up to him today, which, huh, had been unusual, since he would usually just sit down in one corner of the workshop after greeting him with that goddamn awful smile ~~that caused him to fall in love deeper and deeper with the guy as each day pass~~. Then he had looked at Tony in the eyes, looking not unlike a soldier marching to the battlefield. His cheeks and neck had been red, which, intrigued and confused Tony to no end. Confused him because Tony didn’t know the reasoning behind the sudden blush, and intrigued because Tony would love to see how far down that blush would go. But nope. Not going there.

And then, “Tony, would you like to go on a date with me?”

What. The _fuck_.

“What the fuck,” Tony had blurted out, but then his eyes widened in panic as that grim determination was suddenly gone, replaced with drooping shoulders and a twisted frown, and nope. Abort mission. “Wait, wait, wait, Steve—” he had said, desperately, holding onto one of Steve’s retreating arms.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Steve had said, and tried to smile, and the smile had looked so fake Tony almost cringed at the sight of it, his gut churning. Fuck. He had to solve this situation. And fast.

“Hey, look, I was just—I was just surprised,” he tried to say, tugging more insistently on Steve’s arms even though he knew it was kind of futile. Steve could damn well rip his arm off and flee as fast as the light if he wanted to.

“No, it’s—it’s alright. I know it’s a… it’s an impossibility. But I just want to try to ask, just to see if I got a chance, even if it’s a one in a million possibility,” Steve’s mouth twisted again and no, oh no. The guy looked like he wanted to cry. Tony would never forgive himself if he had made Steve Rogers cry. “You don’t have to pity me, Tony.”

“Hey, hey, no,” Tony said, panicked now. “I was just surprised before, okay? It’s not a rejection. Nope. Not at all. It’s just a… surprised reaction. I just never thought that Steve Rogers would ever ask me out. Not in a billion years. I guess I was just so used to the idea of loving you from afar since such a long time that I was just used to it and never expected anything else and you asking me out is just so beyond my equation that—”

“You love me?” Steve blurted out, cutting him off mid-sentence and Tony froze, mentally retracing back to what he had said in his word vomit to prevent Steve from fleeing and oh—shit. Shit shit shit.

“I—” Tony was at a lost of words. It just. He just couldn’t take it back, could he? It was not something that someone had said without meaning it. He just said it so easily, without thinking, as if the feeling didn’t twist his heart for months—years now. He had been so used to the feeling that it had just become a fact. The sky is blue, water freezes up at zero degrees Celsius, and Tony Stark loves Steve Rogers. That’s just how the world goes. Tony slumped down and looked at the ground, trying not to fidget under Steve’s intense gaze. There was no salvaging this. The guy asked him on one date, and he had had to scare him off just like that. “I—yeah. I do.”

“Hey,” Steve had said softly, and Tony felt firm but soft fingers under his chin, tilting his head up. Then Steve smiled, that mega-watt smile that made Tony weak in the knees every time he looked at it. The smile that made Tony want to do anything, even burning the whole goddamn world if Steve asked for it, just to see that one smile again. “I love you too, Tony.”

Tony’s brain chose that moment to shut down because. What. He must have misheard that. Never in all the universes will Tony Stark be worthy enough to be loved by Steve Rogers and oh—

Kissing Steve is like finding the oasis after wandering around aimlessly in the desert for days. It was better than he had imagined, and he had imagined kissing Steve so many times he had stopped counting. Tony made a desperate noise as he surged up to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist as he kissed Steve like the world will end in the next minute. Or like the world will end if he stopped kissing Steve. Whatever. Steve’s lips are so soft and fit so perfectly with him, and Tony is a goner.

He made a low, whiny sound when Steve parted and drew back to look at him, not that he would ever admit it even under the threats of torture. He looked up, then promptly got lost in the blue skies that are Steve’s eyes.

“So is that a yes?” Steve whispered against him, sending a shiver down his spine. Tony licked his lower lip, a thrill going up his spine at the taste of Steve there, along with how Steve’s eyes visibly darkened when he followed the movement of Tony’s tongue.

“Yes. Yes. A million times yes,” Tony whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos will be very much appreciated!


End file.
